Harry Potter and the Master of Gryffindor
by Lordkitten
Summary: Harry starts to notice how submissive he is and that is when he starts to notice the dominant side of Neville. Harry ends up in a world of whips, chains, and kinky sex toys all shown to him by his master Neville.
1. Chapter 1

OF COURSE I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER. OK THIS FAN-FIC CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL NOT SUTIBLE FOR CHILDREN LIKE (BDSM, YAOI, ANAL, ETC.) IN OTHER WORDS A BUNCH OF REALLY FUN AND KINKY STUFF.

As Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room he couldn't help but to caress his reddened hand.

"That bloody toad," Harry cursed Umbridge under his breath.

"You ok Harry," said a voice from behind. Harry turned around to see Neville standing behind him with a strange pink and yellow plant in his hand. Neville broke a piece of the strange plant and handed it to Harry.

"This will help stop the pain in your hand," said Neville, his head hanging low.

"Thanks," said Harry cautiously taking the plant and rubbing it on the back of his hand.

"Wow, it feels loads better. Thanks Neville."

"Well when you get hurt as much as me you tend to keep some Shonly vine around, just in case," said Neville.

Harry stood up and began to walk toward Neville to give him a pat on the back. Before Harry could make another step he felt his robe catch the corner of the chair and suddenly began to fall forward. Harry lay there on top of Neville, his face close enough to feel his breath, his lips close enough to kiss him. As Harry lied on top of Neville's body his mind kept telling him to apologize, tell Neville he was sorry, or just say anything, but Harry just lay there lost in Neville's eyes. Harry started to get closer and closer to Neville, his lips seconds from touching Neville's.

"You all right Harry," said the familiar voice of Ron from the dormitory staircase. Harry's mind jumped back to reality as he looked at Ron.

"Yeah, just fell," said Harry in a faint voice. Harry could feel Neville still underneath him and turned to look at him.

"I'm so sorry Neville, tripped," said Harry. "You ok."

"Fine," said Neville in the same faint voice as Harry. "Happens all the time to me." Harry helped Neville up and he, Neville, and Ron walked up to their room and went to sleep.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Harry could feel something at the end of his bed and opened his eyes and sat up to see Neville at the end of his bed. Neville began to climb on top of Harry, pushing their bodies close like they were moments before. Harry opened his mouth to ask Neville what he was doing, but before he could even get a word out Neville captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Harry kissed him back allowing Neville's tongue to roam around his mouth. As Neville withdrew from the kiss Harry gasped a little. Neville pulled out a collar and leash from behind his back and before Harry even knew it the collar was around his neck, and he was being lead out of the bedroom and throughout the castle.

They arrived at the Room of Requirement. Neville opened the door and used the leash to lead Harry into what seemed like a dungeon. Shackles and chains hung on the walls and from the ceiling. Against the walls were several devices which Harry had never seen before. Many candles were burning on a nightstand next to a huge bed with many pillows. Harry expected to feel scared or frightened by the sight of the room, but instead felt excited about this new scenery. Neville pushed Harry onto the bed and Harry felt like he was on the most comfortable bed in the world.

"Do you trust me," Neville whispered into Harry's ear. Speechless Harry just nodded his head.

"Then from now on you do as I say," said Neville with a tone of confidence that Harry had never heard from Neville before. "From now on you are mine." Neville started to kiss on Harry's neck down to his chest. He licked and sucked on his nipples, gently biting then as his hands ran through Harry's hair. Neville continued a trail of kisses all the way down where Harry's pajama bottoms. Neville started to rub on Harry's cock, feeling the bulge under his pajama bottoms. Neville then sat himself next to Harry's head. "Pleasure me," Neville commanded. Harry instantly began kissing Neville passionately. He unbuttons Neville's pajamas and immediately started to stare at the size of Neville's cock. Harry looked at the cock with hunger in his eyes. Harry's mouth widened more than it usually did as he licked and sucked around the cock in his mouth. Harry took Neville's balls in his hand and started to play with them. Harry face dawned and expression of utter sadness when Neville withdrew his cock from Harry's mouth.

"Now it's time for some fun," said Neville in a voice so sadistic that it reminded Harry of Snape. Neville pulled out his wand and waved it in the air. The chains from the ceiling jetted down toward Harry and suspended him, his chest waist-high about the floor. Neville went to the night stand picked up a candle and what looked like a pen. Neville flicked his wand into the air and Harry was suddenly turned around so that his back was facing the floor. Neville then took the pen like item and started to slowly push it into Harry's ass. When the device was all the way in Neville tapped Harry's ass with his wand and suddenly the instrument started to grow. Harry felt it morph to the size of his own cock. Then with another tap on his ass Harry felt the device start to vibrate uncontrollably. Harry was so lost in a world of pleasure that he didn't feel the first drops of candle wax land on his chest. The wax landed in a precise spots on Harry's chest making out letters. The letters continued down to his stomach and then ended. Harry was suddenly flipped so that his chest was pointed towards the floor again. Harry felt a small tap on his ass and then the device inside of him grew even larger than his own cock and started vibrating with more power. Harry moaned loudly as the device stretched and tingled his ass.

"Harry Harry," the voice sounded as if it were coming from the room itself. Harry heard the voice again and recognized it as Ron's. "Wake up," Ron said as Harry suddenly opened his eyes and saw Ron standing over his bed.

"Time for breakfast mate, come on."

Harry look at his surroundings in shock. He could have sworn that was no dream. It felt so real, Harry thought as he got out of bed and looked at the mirror on the wall. Maybe it really was a dream it murmured to himself. As Harry looked at the mirror he couldn't believe his eyes. On his chest, exactly where the wax had landed, was a red patch of skin that spelled the words PROPERTY OF NL on it. Harry looked at the sleeping in his bed with a single candle on his nightstand, and couldn't help but wonder if it was really all just a dream. If so Harry's was determined now more than ever to get to bed earlier so he could have really good dreams.

p.s. There will be a chapter 2 to this and I promise I won't cut it off before a good part; you'll get the full thing next time.

p.p.s. I am a review whore so please do send in reviews. I love to hear what people think.


	2. Chapter 2

OF COURSE I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER. OK THIS FAN-FIC CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL NOT SUTIBLE FOR CHILDREN LIKE (BDSM, YAOI, ANAL, ETC.) IN OTHER WORDS A BUNCH OF REALLY FUN AND KINKY STUFF. ALSO I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP, GETTING READY TO RETURN TO COLLEGE AND GETTING AN APARTMENT READY TOOK A WHILE. I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP FASTER FOR THOSE THAT LOOK FORWARD TO KNOWING WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT.

Harry couldn't help but to stare at Neville throughout the entire day. Neville seemed to act like his usual self all day, falling and tripping over things. Harry couldn't believe that someone so clumsy and timid a day could be so passionate and demanding at night. Harry was daydreaming at dinner, when he noticed that Neville was leaving the table and heading in the direction of the dormitory.

"I'm not that hungry guys," said Harry to Ron and Hermione. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed. See ya." As those words escaped his mouth Harry took off to the bedroom.

As he reached the bedroom he cracked open the door and peeked inside to see Neville changing into his pajamas. As Harry looked at the partially nude Neville he drifted off into his memory of Neville's huge cock. Harry cursed under his breath for Neville having his back toward him. Harry opened the door a little wider and started to tip-toe towards Neville. At that moment Harry could hear someone approaching the door. He quickly stood up and tried to look as casual as can be.

"What you guys up to," said Ron as he burst through the door. It was at this point that Neville turned to look at who was coming and tripped on his pajamas.

"Hey Ron," said Neville as he was getting up from the floor. "Didn't see you there Harry, you two turning in early too."

"You ok Harry," said Ron. "You ran out pretty quickly."

"Yeah, I was just really tired and rushing to get to bed," said Harry trying to sound as convincing as he could. Harry yawned and proceeded to change his clothes and go to bed.

Harry closed his eyes and waited for hours to see if Neville really did wake him and do all those things to him. Harry opened his eyes to see that it was three in the morning and everyone was asleep. Finally convincing himself that that really all had been just a dream he pressed his head against his pillow and quickly fell asleep.

Harry suddenly felt his body being shaken about. "I'm getting up Ron," he mumbled. As he opened his eyes he saw that he was no longer in his bedroom anymore, but that he was in the same room that his last dream had occurred in. He looked and saw Neville with a look of lust in his eyes. Neville walked over to a table nearby and picked up a bright red book. He took the book and laid it flat against the wall. The book rapidly began to grown until the top of it hit the ceiling. Neville opened the book and flipped through some of the pages. He stopped on a page with a picture of a beautiful underwater kingdom. Neville grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the open page. Neville's hand was outstretched to Harry with a familiar slimly looking plant in it.

"Eat," said Neville in a stern voice. Harry immediately obeyed and put the plant into his mouth and started to chew. The moment that slimy substance hit Harry's tongue he could remember where he had last seen it. Harry could never forget the taste of Gillyweed. Neville took another handful of Gillyweed from his pocket and put it in his mouth as well.

Neville Pushed Harry through the picture and the jumped through it himself. They were inside the picture now, able to see and feel everything. Neville started swimming toward the castle and Harry followed. The water was very warm and soothing against his skin. The plants and fish around them were colorful and beautiful. The further they went into the castle the more magnificent it looked. They swam deep into the castle and down till they were in a dark room at the bottom of the castle. Harry could barely see before Neville took out his want and a bright glow came from several orbs against the walls. In the middle of the room stood a very old caldron with various bottles around it. Neville took three of the bottles and threw them into the caldron. Several green vines came from the mixture and latched themselves around Harry's wrists and ankles. Neville captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss that lasted so long that when they finally broke apart Harry gasped for air, forgetting that in this condition he didn't need it. The vines took Harry and lifted him into the air so that he was facing the floor. Neville bent down and bestowed another kiss on Harry. As they kissed Harry could feel something clamp onto his nipple. After they broke from their kiss Harry could see what looked like two clams clamped onto his nipples. Harry then saw Neville take a smooth piece of coral in the shape of a large ring from the table and felt him slowly slid it across his hardened cock.

Neville then started taking several bottles filled with strange plants and liquids and threw them into the cauldron. The cauldron bubbled and hissed before it turned a bright yellow. Then Harry saw Neville take a knife and cut his finger. The blood that came out seemed to be pulled into the potion, causing the potion to spill out of the cauldron and onto the floor. The mess started to form into a large ball that started to shake. The shaking blob then started to split apart and started to slowly take the form of a person. As the human-like blob started to go into another shake it then was clear that the once massive ball was taking the form of Neville. When it had finished it looked exactly like Neville. The newly formed Neville take Harry by the back of the head and kissed him passionately, just as the original had. After parting the kiss the Neville twin took of its pajama pants and presented its huge cock in front of Harry's face. Harry licked his lips and took the imitators cock into his mouth. The impersonators cock tasted exactly like the real Neville's cock. Harry could feel the feel Neville's hands running across his body and playing with his ass. Harry then felt Neville's hands stop roaming on his body and instead felt his cock pressing against his ass. Harry could feel Neville's cock slide into him and push his body forward, causing Harry to take more and more of the fake Neville's cock into his mouth. Harry felt like everything was in slow motion thanks to the fact that they were under water. The true Neville began to thrust harder and harder into Harry making Harry take more and more of the imposter Neville's cock in his mouth.

Harry was enjoying himself so much that he almost didn't notice that the vines that were restraining him were now growing very small vines. The new smaller vines were creeping over Harry body. These new and tinier vines suddenly began to warm and tingle any place they touched on Harry's body. They started from his wrist and ankles and headed straight for his cock. When they finally did reach it Harry was in ecstasy. His mind was being clouded with an assault of pleasure. Harry's cock was throbbing and ready to explode but was restrained from doing so by the cock ring. Harry could feel Neville thrusting faster and harder into him making him moan as he sucked the unreal Neville's cock. Harry felt like his body wouldn't be able to take much more and at that moment Neville gave a tremendous thrust into Harry. Harry felt the warm seed inside of him and almost simultaneously felt the fake Neville explode in his mouth. Harry swallowed as quick as he could to keep him mouth from overflowing. After Harry finished cleaning the imposters cock off the imposter took its cock out and turned back into a yellow slime. At this point Harry didn't even realize the Neville impersonator was gone since the small vines had rapped around Harry's entire cock and was making his mind flood with pleasure. Harry was so enthralled in pleasure that he didn't notice when Neville had taken off the cock ring, but as soon as it was off Harry's cock erupted a stream of his seed that floated in the water below him. Harry suddenly felt his body start to tingle and slowly let himself drift into a white mist.

When Harry arose he looked around at his surroundings and noticed that he was back in his bedroom. Harry stood up quickly and went to the mirror. He looked and examined himself and didn't see anything different on him. He went back to his bed and sat down, but noticed that there was something in his bed. Harry pulled back the covers and saw two clams in his bed. Harry looked over at Neville and noticed that he was not in bed. At that point Harry heard the door open and saw a half-awake Neville stammer across the room with a piece of toilet paper stuck to his foot and slide into bed, falling asleep instantly. Harry again wondered what had happened but decided that he was way to exhausted to care anymore and crawled into bed, gently slipping into sleep.

p.s. I am a review whore so please do send in reviews. I love to hear what people think. Plus I do tend to finish a chapter quicker when I have encouragement.


	3. Chapter 3

OF COURSE I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER. OK THIS FAN-FIC CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL NOT SUTIBLE FOR CHILDREN LIKE (BDSM, YAOI, ANAL, ETC.) IN OTHER WORDS A BUNCH OF REALLY FUN AND KINKY STUFF. ALSO I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP, I HAVEN'T REALLY HAD A LOT OF FREE TIME LATELY. SO HOPEFULLY IF NO ONE BOTHERS ME TODAY I WILL BE WRITING A SPEACIAL TREAT FOR THOSE WHO READ MY OTHER FAN FIC HARRY POTTER AND THE WEASLEY TRADITION. ANYWAY I'LL TRY TO BE BETTER ABOUT GETTING CHAPTERS UP.

The next couple of days went by like nothing happened. There were no more dreams or weird occurrences happening anymore. Harry kept wondering if there was something wrong, if he had upset Neville in some kind of way, or if maybe his strange dreams had just reached their end. Then Harry thought that maybe his dreams had just been put off from the stress of the all the tests that were coming up. That's it, he thought, it's just because Christmas is only a two weeks away and tests are in a couple of days.The rest of the day was a complete nightmare. Harry thought that he was going to die of boredom in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then Harry, Ron, and Neville got detention in Potions class for forgetting to add some wormwood to their potions. But the worst thing was when Snape made Harry drink his potion to make sure that it was correct. Harry now had cat ears and a matching tail to go with it. Even the nurse told him that he just had to wait for the potion to wear off. The only positive thing that happened out of the day was that his detention would be in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. As Harry walked through the halls people snickered and made comments behind his back. This continued throughout the entire day.

Harry's day was so horrible that for the first time ever he was actually happy to go to detention and to get away from people. The icy cold wind whipped against Harry, Ron, and Neville as they went down to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door.

"Round the back," Hagrid shouted from somewhere behind his cottage. "Watch out for the Bowtruckles.

They made their way to the back and found Hagrid giving Fang a bath in a large gray tub.

"Ok boys today were going to go into the forest to find one of the missing Treckles. Now were gonna split of into two teams. Harry and Neville, you two will go to the east of the forest and Ron and me will go to the west. Now don't go to far off and stick together. If there's any trouble just shout some red sparks into the sky," Hagrid said. "We'll meet back here in three hours. I want you two to be very careful," said Hagrid in a very in a stern voice as the boys shook their heads in agreement.

They departed and went slowly into the dark forest. The deeper they walked into the forest the less snow there was on the ground. Harry was exceptionally happy of this fact since his ear and tail were freezing. After about thirty minutes of walking around Harry and Neville decided to stop and take a break under a very old tree. Harry curled himself up into a ball trying to keep his ears and tail warm. He could feel himself drifting off into sleep but he could also feel a hand behind his head scratching behind his ears. As Harry purred uncontrollably his tail started to wag. Harry raised his head to see who was scratching him and found his mouth caught in a passionate kiss.

It seemed like minutes later before they let go to gasp for air. Neville grabbed Harry and pinned his back against the tree taking Harry's clothes off while kissing all over his body. Neville seemed to strip himself of clothes instantly and press his body next to Harry's. Neville took Harry and flipped him around so that Harry's chest was pushed against the tree. Then Neville started to slowly push his fingers into Harry's tight ass while kiss him and running his other hand through his hair. Harry couldn't help but to purr and moan at the sensations he was receiving. It seemed that Harry's new cat ears had become one of the most sensitive parts of his body. Every time Neville massaged them with his hand Harry felt like his whole body was shaking with pleasure. Harry was in such an array of pleasure that he didn't even realize that Neville was pulling him further away from the tree.

Neville took out his fingers and walked back to the tree. Harry was about to follow him when he realized that his feet were wrapped in vines coming from the ground and that he couldn't move them. Harry looked back up at Neville and noticed that had his wand out and that the tip of his wand had a slight green glow around it. Harry suddenly could feel another thick vine creeping up his leg. Harry looked a little worried before his eyes caught Neville's cock. When Harry's eyes saw it he began to lick his lips and wag his new tail furiously.

"You want it," Neville said with a stern voice and a sadistic look in his eyes. "Then bend over."

Harry's cock instantly hardened and he immediately obeyed. He bent over and started to suck on Neville's cock, licking and sucking every inch of it. Neville started to massage Harry's ear again and Harry felt his whole body tingle with excitement. Harry could barely feel the thick vine on his leg start to creep its way toward his ass. As Neville slid his cock in and out of Harry's mouth Harry could feel the vine push its way into him and start to go deeper and deeper into him. More small vines came out of the ground and started to cover Harry's body. Harry could feel a very cold pulse from the vines on his body.

Neville took his cock out of Harry's mouth, and as he did so the vine wriggling around inside of Harry also came out. Neville went around to Harry back and as he did Harry's hands were suddenly pulled down by more vines. They pulled his hands directly on top of his feet and kept them there. Harry could feel the heat from Neville's cock just inches away from his ass. With one fluid motion Neville pushed his cock deeply into Harry making him moan loudly. Neville started by pushing his cock into Harry slowly but seconds later found himself thrusting deeper and harder into Harry.

Every time Neville thrust into him Harry noticed that his own cock came extremely close to his face. "Suck it," said Neville from behind. Harry pushed his had closer to his own dick and with perfect timing grabbed onto it with his mouth. Harry couldn't believe that he was actually sucking his own cock, it was one of the most amazing feeling that he had ever felt. Harry's body was overcome with pleasure from every part. Harry could feel his cock ready to burst into his own mouth. "Not yet," said Neville from behind. "You will come when I tell you to." Harry tried his best to nod his head yes in reply but ended up grunting and jerking his head to the side. Harry didn't know how much longer he could take this overwhelming attack of pleasure on his body. He could feel Neville thrusting harder and faster into him making his cock twitch as if begging Harry to let it cum. Even with his body covered with vines that felt cold to the touch; Harry felt like his body was on fire.

"On three you may cum with me my slave," said Neville in a very commanding voice.

"One," he said slamming his cock into Harry and making him moan.

"Two," he said ramming his cock even harder this time.

Harry's body was in so much pleasure that he could barely hear when Neville said three. Neville's cock twitched and released an overflow of his seed inside of Harry. At the same time Harry tasted his own cock erupt into his mouth and almost out. Harry could feel his body sink down and his mind started to drift into nothingness.

Harry felt himself being jerked out of his sleep. Harry looked up, his eyes still not able to focus, and saw Neville standing over him trying to wake him up.

"Come on Harry, we fell asleep. I think its time for us to meet back up with Hagrid and Ron," said Neville. Harry got to his feet and they started to walk back to Hagrid's cabin.

"How'd it go," said Hagrid as they came out of the woods.

"Didn't find him Hagrid," said Harry. "I'm really sorry, I'm sure he'll come back sooner or later."

"Your right," said Hagrid in a raspy voice. "Now you lot best be getting of to bed now."

Harry, Ron, and Neville went of there room and as soon as they hit the bed that all sank quietly into a deep sleep.

p.s. I am a review whore so please do send in reviews. I love to hear what people think. Plus I do tend to finish a chapter quicker when I have encouragement.


	4. Chapter 4

OF COURSE I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER. OK THIS FAN-FIC CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL NOT SUTIBLE FOR CHILDREN LIKE (BDSM, YAOI, ANAL, ETC.) IN OTHER WORDS A BUNCH OF REALLY FUN AND KINKY STUFF.

Harry was sound asleep in his bed when in the middle of his dream he suddenly felt a large amount of pressure on him.

"Wake up Harry," said Ron. "Come on, you really racked in a load of presents this year mate."

Harry opened his eyes to find Ron straddling his waist and excitedly bouncing up and down. Ron jumped off of Harry and started to drag him over to the Christmas tree.

"Happy Christmas Harry," said Ron.

"Happy Christmas Ron," said Harry in a half-yawn.

Harry and Ron started going through the presents that they had received. Harry got new quidditch gear from Fred and George, a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and book about the origins of quidditch from Hermione.

As Harry and Ron started to clean up the paper from their presents Ron noticed a very small box wrapped in a shiny green paper stuck under the bottom branch of the tree. He reached underneath the tree and pulled the tiny green box out, closely looking at the box as if he was trying to inspect it for some sort of flaw.

"That's weird," said Ron. "There's no name on this one."

Ron inspected the box again, looking for some sort of indication as to who the present was for.

"Open it," said Harry. "Maybe whoever left it put a card somewhere inside the box.

Ron ripped the paper off of the small box in seconds. He opened the box carefully and just as Harry had said, there laid a tiny card saying:

Ron set the card down beside him and opened a ring box with two silver rings resting inside of it. The rings had a very strange writing on them that went all the way around the inside and outside of both rings.

"Harry, look. Dumbledore sent us some rings," said Ron.

"Really," said Harry. "We already got our normal wool socks from him. Are you sure that Dumbledore sent it.?"

"Well it says its from the 'Master or Gryffindor' so the only person that can be is Dumbledore, right," said Ron in a perplexed voice.

Ron took out the rings and put one on his hand and gave the other one to Harry. Harry placed the ring around his finger and looked at it.

Harry stared at the bright silver ring for a while and then went back to cleaning up the dormitory.

After that Harry and Ron spent the rest of the day playing wizard's chest and gorging themselves on food. By the end of the day they were both exhausted and ready for bed. They finished off the cookies they had taken from the great hall and then drifted off to sleep.

Halfway through the night Harry could feel his finger tingling. He woke up and saw that the ring he got for Christmas had a silver glow around it. Harry looked over and saw Ron's ring glowing the same silver color and Ron starring at it in confusion.

"What's going on Harry," said Ron in a frightened voice. Ron tugged and pulled at the glowing ring on his hand. "Harry it won't come off."

"I know," said a familiar voice from the doorway. A voice that Harry new all too well now.

"Neville, you did this. Why?" said Harry.

"The rings you two are wearing are no ordinary rings. The have very special magical properties," said Neville. "But instead of telling you what they are, I think I'll show you instead."

Neville stepped over to Ron's bed, grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into a passionate. Suddenly Harry could feel Neville's lips on his own; he could feel Neville's tongue wrestling with his own even though Neville was still kissing Ron. The sensation left as soon as Neville stopped kissing Ron.

"I take it that you get what the rings are able to do now. Whatever happens to one person, the other person can feel it." Said Neville

Harry was still too out of breath from the kiss to answer, so instead he just nodded his head.

"Now its time for the real fun," said Neville.

Neville took out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Chains suddenly blasted out of the end of his wand and chained his arms and legs to the bed. He then took his wand and pointed it at ceiling in the middle of the room. Four thick green vines started to appear from the middle of the ceiling and come down until they reached where Neville's waist was. The vines instantly reached out and grabbed Ron's arms and legs and pulled him to the middle of the room, holding him waist's length from the floor.

Ron struggled frantically trying to get free from the vines. He pulled and tugged on the vines until he looked ahead of him and saw Neville's huge cock waving in front of his face. Ron stared at it and licked his lips. Ron started to inch his was closer to the cock in front of his face, trying desperately to put his mouth around it. Neville pushed his cock closer to Ron, letting him grab hold of it with his mouth.

Suddenly Harry could feel Neville's cock in his mouth as well. He could feel Neville's cock pulsate inside his mouth, he could feel it slide back and forth. It was so real that Harry even could taste Neville's cock. Harry couldn't tell if it was him sucking on the cock or Ron, but at this point it didn't matter to him. Neville pushed his cock deeper and deeper into Ron's mouth hearing a simultaneous moan from Ron and Harry. Neville took out his wand again and with a small flicker he ripped Harry and Ron's clothes off.

Neville took his cock out of Ron's mouth and started to feel on Ron's tight ass instead. Taking his fingers and stretching Ron's ass while he played with Ron's cock. Ron's mind was in a world of utter ecstasy. Harry's mind was on the same page as Ron's, Harry's whole body was tingling from Neville's hands pushing into his body. The finger all of a sudden left Harry's ass but was replaced by the feeling of Neville's huge cock pushing its way into Harry's ass. As Neville thrust his cock into Ron he could hear both Ron and Harry moaning louder and more intensely. Neville pushed his cock deeper and deeper into Ron's ass. Ron and Harry could feel their cocks twitch as they begged for release.

The vines shifted from the center of the room closer to Harry's bed, placing Ron directly in front of Harry's hard cock. Ron leaned forward and started sucking intensely on Harry's cock. As Ron sucked on Harry's cock Harry could feel and taste his own cock in his mouth. The more Ron sucked on his cock the more Harry could feel himself somehow sucking on his own cock. Ron mind was in a world of pleasure as he could feel his cock being sucked at the same time that he was sucking on Harry's. Both Harry and Ron could feel their cocks ready to erupt like a volcano.

"You may not cum yet," said Neville in a very stern and commanding voice.

Neville pushed his cock all the way into Ron's ass making Ron push more and more of Harry's cock into his mouth. Neville thrust harder and harder into Ron's ass, filling it with his cock. Ron and Harry could feel Neville's cock moving faster in and out of their asses.

"You may cum when I do," said Neville in a demanding voice.

Neville shoved his cock completely into Ron and released his seed into Ron and Harry's ass. At this point Ron and Harry's cocks erupted. Ron's cock exploded cum all over the floor while Harry's cock erupted in Ron's mouth. Both Harry and Ron's mouth were filled with the taste of Harry's seed.

Harry and Ron's bodies started to relax and they could feel themselves drifting of into a white misty sleep.

When Harry woke up Ron was already up putting on clothes.

"Morning Harry," said Ron, "I had the weirdest dream last night. It's weird because the only thing I remember is a lot of vines and something about a glowing ring."

Harry chuckled at Ron and said, "Good thing it was only a dream."

Harry put his glasses on and got dresses. He and Ron both looked at their rings for a while and then both took them off before going down for breakfast.

p.s. I am a review whore so please do send in reviews. I love to hear what people think. Plus I do tend to finish a chapter quicker when I have encouragement.

p.p.s. If you like this fan-fic you should try the new one I just wrote called Harry Potter and the Order of the Penis. It starts off with Draco Malfoy and Percy Weasley working summer jobs at the Ministry of Magic. One night while they're closing up they get captured and forced to become sex slave for the Order of the Penis, led by Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Draco and Percy are forced to learn all the tricks of become a perfect sex slave. (The members of the Order of the Penis include: Fred, George, and Ron Weasley, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, Dean Thomas, Viktor Krum, Seamus Finnigan, and Colin and Dennis Creevey).


	5. Chapter 5

OF COURSE I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER. OK THIS FAN-FIC CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL NOT SUTIBLE FOR CHILDREN LIKE (BDSM, YAOI, ANAL, ETC.) IN OTHER WORDS A BUNCH OF REALLY FUN AND KINKY STUFF. I AM SORRY ABOUT FORGETTING TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR SO LONG BUT THINGS HAVE BEEN KIND OF CRAZY LATELY. OH AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ THIS ONE. ENJOY!!

It seemed as though the day dragged on forever. Each class felt twice as long as normal as the day progressed. When nighttime fell upon the castle Harry was overjoyed at the thought of a good nights rest.

Harry laid in his bed for hours, tossing and turning under his covers; his good nights sleep was ruined by a case of insomnia. Around two Harry's body couldn't take just laying down anymore. He carefully crept out of the bed and started to make his was down to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

He was rummaging around the inside of the refrigerator when he felt something tap him on the back of the head. He suddenly felt very tired and weak. His eyes struggled as hard as they could to remain slightly open, but to no avail. Harry closed his eyes as his body collapsed onto the floor.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself staring into the midnight sky. As he came to he realized that it wasn't the sky that he was looking at, it was the ceiling of the Great Hall. Harry tried to stand up when he noticed that his legs and arms weren't moving. He tried his all to push, move, or even, just to wiggle a toe or finger, but had not luck. The only that he was able to move around was his head.

"Hello Harry," said a voice from behind. Harry whipped his head around and could only see a shadow coming through the door.

"Who are you? Let me go," yelled Harry at the dark figure that crept closer and closer toward him.

"Relax Harry, it's just me," said Neville using his wand to light some of the candle of the Great Hall, dimly illuminating the room.

"Thank God it's you Neville; I didn't know who was coming through the door at first."

"Don't worry Harry, I just came down to join you for a little midnight snack," Neville said as he captured Harry's mouth in a long and passionate kiss.

"Mmmmm. Not bad. A little bland though. Wait right here, I know exactly what to add," said Neville eagerly racing out of the room.

Harry sat there unable to move for around five minutes until once again the doors of the Great Hall opened Neville returned pushing a cart full of items with him. He pushed the cart directly behind Harry's head and leaned down kissing Harry again.

"What's all that for?" Harry couldn't see the cart from his position but he could hear several things on the cart moving around as Neville pushed it.

"It's for my snack of course. I told you that it needed a few more ingredients to make it special," said Neville with a sadistic grim on his face.

Neville reached on the cart and pulled off a bowl full of some sort of thick liquid.

"First thing that we need to add is something hot and hard to get the blood pumping. Some chocolate should be the perfect thing for that."

Neville took a spoon and started pouring the hot chocolaty material onto Harry's chest. Harry moaned as drop after drop of fudge splashed upon his bare chest. Seconds after the chocolate hit his skin it hardened making an edible outline of his chest. Neville continued pouring onto Harry's nipple and further down onto his stomach, going around the belly button. Harry could feel his cock hardening like the chocolate on his body.

As soon as Neville saw Harry hardened cock in front of him he took the bowl and poured the sweet goodness onto Harry's cock and balls. Harry let out a huge moan of excitement as his head whipped back and forth. In seconds the chocolate had hardened to make a perfect mold of Harry's dick and balls. Neville climbed on top of Harry's body and started to ravish his body with kisses. Neville started biting and nibbling at the chocolate covered on Harry body. Neville ate all the chocolate from his nipple all the way down to his belly button and then stopped.

"You know what….. This could use some of my special caramel sauce."

Neville reached onto the cart and pulled out a small bottle of caramel sauce. He gave Harry a sadistic grin and then started pouring the caramel all over his body. The second the caramel hit his body Harry started to moan louder. The instant the caramel touched his skin it started to make any spot it touched tingle with pleasure. Neville poured it all over his chest, inside his belly button, and stopped right as he got to Harry's pulsating cock.

Neville nibbled at the top of Harry's chocolaty cock exposing the tip. He then took the sauce and poured it into the space between Harry's cock and the chocolate. Harry's mind was flooded with pleasure as every inch of his cock and balls were tingling with excitement and passion.

Neville started to lick the caramel off of Harry's chest and suddenly stopped when he had drained Harry's belly button of the caramel substance.

"Its still missing something," said Neville. "I know, we need something cold to finish it off."

Neville pulled off an ice chest from the cart and opened it up. He pulled out a bright blue popsicle that was as big as Harry's cock. Harry moaned loudly as the cold popsicle slid across his body and all the way down to his hot ass.

"The wrapper said that the popsicle only melts in your mouth; I think we should test to make sure its right," said Neville

Neville took the popsicle and slowly slid it into Harry's tight ass. He stopped midway in and tapped the end of the popsicle twice with his wand. The icy goodness inside of his ass suddenly began to vibrate furiously inside of him. Harry's mind was lost in a sea of pleasure as Neville pushed the popsicle deeper and deeper into Harry's ass. Although the frozen treat was giving off an extreme amount of coldness inside of Harry's ass the vibrations from it just seemed to make the freezing cold quite enjoyable.

Neville shove the icy treat faster and deeper into Harry's tight ass. Harry's cock trembled as the popsicle prodded his prostate over and over. Harry's felt his mind fall completely into ecstasy and his body shiver as his cock exploded and his seed leaked onto the chocolate shell around Harry's softening cock.

"Mmmmm, my favorite. Banana split," said Neville licking Harry's seed from his cock.

Harry's eyes started to roll into the back of his head as his cum erupted onto his body. As the last squirt jetted from his cock; Harry's mind sank into a white mist as he drifted off to sleep.

Harry was suddenly awakened by Ron jumping onto his bed and shaking him vigorously.

"Harry, Harry, wake up, its breakfast time. Something went wrong with the school accidentally getting the wrong number of popsicles and so the house elves are giving away popsicles for breakfast to try and get rid of having so many of them and no where to put it. Come on Harry, this is probably the only time ever that the teachers are gonna let us have some sweets for breakfast. Neville's already had six of the blue ones already.

At this though Harry rushed out of the bed and put his clothes on ten times faster than normal and rushed down to the Great Hall to get his mouth around one of those bright blue popsicles.

p.s. I had thought about this being the last chapter in this fan-fic but I wasn't sure if I wanted to let it end here or try and make one last kick ass chapter to close it out. Let me know what you think.

P.p.s. I am a review whore so please do send in reviews. I love to hear what people think. Plus I do tend to finish a chapter quicker when I have encouragement.

P.p.p.s. If you like this fan-fic you should try the new one I just wrote called Harry Potter and the Order of the Penis. It starts off with Draco Malfoy and Percy Weasley working summer jobs at the Ministry of Magic. One night while they're closing up they get captured and forced to become sex slave for the Order of the Penis, led by Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Draco and Percy are forced to learn all the tricks of become a perfect sex slave. (The members of the Order of the Penis include: Fred, George, and Ron Weasley, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, Dean Thomas, Viktor Krum, Seamus Finnigan, and Colin and Dennis Creevey).


	6. Chapter 6

OF COURSE I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER. OK THIS FAN-FIC CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL NOT SUTIBLE FOR CHILDREN LIKE (BDSM, YAOI, ANAL, ETC.) IN OTHER WORDS A BUNCH OF REALLY FUN AND KINKY STUFF. OK GUYS I'M SUPER SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING IN SO LONG, SO TO TRY AND MAKE UP I'M GONNA BE ADDING A CHAPTER TO ALL THE FICS (EVEN HARRY POTTER AND THE WEASLEY TRADITION WHICH IS SUPPOSE TO BE COMPLETE). I HOPE YOU GUYS FORGIVE MY

It had been a week since Harry's last intense and lifelike "dream," and he couldn't help but to question if these occurrences were as real as he felt them to him or if they were just vivid dreams. Harry's mind felt like it was about to burst from his head from going over each encounter over and over in his mind. Harry's mind started to wander off as he started think about his last experience with Neville, the way his body tingled and trembled at the touch of the popsicle. Harry's mind had drifted off and was now completely submerged in the sensations of that night.

"SMACK." Harry's mind quickly snapped out of his fantasy world and back to reality as he noticed that the sound had originated from directly in front of him. He timidly raised his head only to meet a pair of cold and hateful eyes staring him down. If looks could kill, Harry thought, then he would have been stricken down the instance his face saw the dark robe hovering over him.

"Well Mr. Potter, why don't you show the class what I was just talking about," said Snape with a look of arrogance draped across his face.

Harry's eyes opened wide when he realized that he had daydreamed through most of the class. "Bu…bu…but."

"No buts Potter," snapped growled grabbing Harry's neck and pushing him to the front of the class, where a small cauldron sitting on top of a desk with a pungent purple slime bubbled furiously. Harry stared at the cauldron and the array of vials and bottle scattered across the table.

"Since Mr. Potter seems to be so exceptional at Potions that he doesn't need to pay attention in class, then he should have no problem creating the sleeping potion that I was just talking about. Go ahead Mr. Potter."

Harry could only stand in front of the cauldron frozen with fear. He glanced back and Hermione hoping that she would be able to give him some sort of hint that could help him, but Snape was standing directly between him and Hermione, blocking any help that she would be able to give. Harry moved his hand aimlessly over the bottles on the table, hoping that somehow someone would be able to give him a hint as to which one to grab.

"Well Mr. Potter, what are you waiting for? I'll even give you a hint about this potion. Wormwood."

Harry looked through the vials on the table quickly trying to find the bottle labeled wormwood. He looked back at Snape, smirking as he seemed to look directly through Harry. As he looked at Snape though, he could see part of Hermione's hand moving around. Harry quickly picked of the bottle of wormwood and started to pour it into the potion. The second the wormwood hit the thick purple slime, it started to fizz and bubbled uncontrollably. It started to produce a putrid green smoke and then suddenly, as though someone had dropped a bomb into the mixture, it exploded straight into the air landing with a tremendous "SPLASH" onto Harry and the floor.

"Mr. Potter has just proved what I was just telling you, that wormwood should never be added to a sleeping potion in the early stages. Well Mr. Potter, since you and Mr. Longbottom seem to get so much sleep during my class, then both of you can come here tonight for a special midnight detention," said Snape coldly staring down Neville and Harry. "And the will be twenty points from Gryffindor. Each. You two are to meet me hear at eleven tonight to clean out the potions closet. Class dismissed," he said with a sadistic smile on his face.

Harry and Neville spent the rest of the day dreading having detention with Snape. They both decided to sleep during the middle of the day for fear that Snape would keep them up all night with his detention.

Eleven finally came and Harry and Neville stood outside the potions lab waiting for professor Snape to arrive. The door from the potions lab suddenly flew open and Snape stormed out of the room. When Snape caught sight of Harry, his eyes began to stare at him as if trying to kill Harry with his eyes.

"So Potter you think your pretty smart huh," said Snape as the anger in his voice bounced off the walls of the hallway.

"Getting your little house elf friend to clean the potions closet. That's alright Potter because luckily I have a backup detention that even worst then cleaning the potions closet. Follow me," growled Snape. Harry and Neville just stood in there place for a moment, stricken in aw of the fact that now they had to do something worst then cleaning out the potions. Harry and Neville followed Snape around for fifteen minutes, climbing countless stairs to get to the very top of the castle only to climb back down through another set of stairs that Harry had never seen before. They arrived in front of a very old wooden door with writing on it looked as though it was Latin. Snape opened the door and shoved the two of them in.

The candles of the room automatically flickered to life and completely illuminated the room. Harry and Neville looked around the room and their eyes immediately opened wide, their jaws dropped, and couldn't help but to stare at every piece of the room they were in.

"You can't do this, Dumbledore would never allow you.."

"Hush your mouth Potter. Although I would love nothing better than to torture you and Longbottom, that is not the reason that you're in the dungeon. As you can see this place hasn't been cleaned in about a hundred year, and you and Longbottom are going to make this place look brand new."

Snape took out his wand and conjured two large pales filled with hot water and two toothbrushes.

"I'll be back around morning time, and if you're not finished by then I'll have you both expelled," said Snape with a devilish grin plastered across his face.

Snape turned around and left the room laughing. As Snape slammed the door behind him, Harry and Neville could hear him lock the door.

As Harry looked around the room, he could see that everything from the ceiling to the walls was covered in a thick layer of filth. Harry took out his wand and tried to use it to clean the room, but nothing was happening. Neville took his wand out and tried using several different spells, but none of them were working. Harry and Neville had decided that their wands didn't work in the room. Harry sighed loudly, picked up one of the toothbrushes, and started cleaning the sludge off of the door. Neville immediately started to follow Harry's actions by cleaning the floor.

One hour later Harry had finished cleaning the door and Neville had finished cleaning the floor. Harry started cleaning the wall next to the door when he noticed that under the layers of dirt were letters carved into the wall. The more filth and grime that Harry brushed off of the wall the more Harry could see that the letters spelled words that left a message carved into the wall. Harry continues cleaning more and more until he could finally see what the message said. Carved deep into the stone read:

To all teachers : Touch the password down below and rule this room from head to toe

Below the message four lines of random letters were carved.

RCJH

FUPO

HILP

XSBE

"Hey Neville," said Harry, "come look at what I found on the wall under all the crud and filth."

Neville looked at the message and the scramble of letters carefully, as if trying to see something that Harry could not.

"Hey," said Neville, "my Grams told me about the time that she got in trouble and got sent to the torture chamber. She said that when the teacher came into the room he took out his wand and started tapping on the wall and then he hung her from the ceiling by her thumbs."

"Well did your Gram tell you what letters on the wall he tapped," asked Harry.

"No, the only thing that she said is that it looked like he tapped the letters in some sort of line."

Harry took out his wand and started tapping every letter of every row, but nothing happened. He tried to use his wand after tapping each row and his wand still wasn't working. Neville took out his wand and looked carefully at the jumble of letters on the wall. "Maybe it's more of a diagonal, Hey." Neville took his wand and tapped the letters R U L and E. He looked closely at the wall and saw that nothing had happened. Neville sighed loudly, "man I wish this room was clean already."

The letters on the wall suddenly began to glow and the filth that covered the dungeon started to disappear into thin air. The room was instantly spotless.

"Wow, that was amazing," said Neville. "I wonder if it will……. I wish the door was open," Neville said.

The door remained shut where it was. Neville went to the door and furiously pulled on the handle trying to open the door. The door held strong and did not budge an inch. Harry took out his wand and started using spell after spell to try and open the door.

"I can't believe that we're really trapped in here until Snape gets back," said Harry.

"I wonder what else it can do if it can clean the entire dungeon," wondered Neville. An odd smile started to show on Neville's face as he pointed his wand at Harry, who was feverishly pulling on the doors handle trying to open it. A green light shot out of the end of Neville's wand and Harry was suddenly knocked unconscious.

When Harry finally woke up he noticed that he was not able to move his arms or legs. Harry looked around the room and saw Neville standing next to a small table that was covered with several unusual items. Harry tried furiously to move his hand around and after seconds of struggling he noticed that his wrists were bound by heavy metal shackles. It was then that Harry became aware of exactly what he was attached to. As Harry tried to look at the object that he was trapped on, he became certain that he was now fastened to chains in the middle of the room, the front of his body pointed towards the floor.

"And one last thing before we get started. The final ingredient for a night of fun, a drop of blood," said Neville as he pricked Harry's finger with a knife and let a single drop of Harry's blood fall into a cauldron that contained a very thick, bright red slime. The red slime mixture started to bubble and shake so viciously that the cauldron containing it began to wobble and topple over. The thick liquid toppled onto the floor. It seemed to crawl with a life of its own, inching its way near Harry.

The crimson blob ceased its moving and began to grow, like a person blowing a bubble. The giant red sphere continued to grow larger, its slimy exterior was grazed Harry's leg. The slimy sphere seemed to shiver before it popped. Harry could feel the gust of air sweep across his body as the bubble popped. Harry glanced around the room trying to find some pieces of the blob splattered about from its explosion. Harry was amazed to see that standing where the ball of slime popped was an exact replica of himself.

The replica stood there staring at Harry with the same sadistic grin on his face as Neville had. The Harry replica started to slowly walk toward Harry, his eyes gazing deeply at Harry. The duplicate Harry gently placed his hand on Harry's check. Harry couldn't believe how replica's hand was much warmer than a normal person's hand; it was just warm enough to qualify as hot, but it was a very enticing hotness. The replica's hot touch alone was making Harry's cock stiffen.

The imitation Harry leaned in closely and captured Harry's mouth into a very forceful and passionate kiss. Harry could feel his lips tingle as his entire body started to heat up. He could feel every fiver in his body start to become intensely hot. Harry's eyes started to roll to the back of his head and his entire body ached with ecstasy. The kiss seemed to go on forever, until Harry could vaguely feel something ring-like sliding across his hardened dick.

As the duplicate Harry broke their intense kiss, the real Harry could feel the overwhelming hear that was coursing through his body start to fade. Harry looked at his throbbing dick and saw that a cock ring had been placed on it.

"This will keep you from cumming to early so that we can have some fun with you," said Neville as he played with Harry's cock.

"Uhhhhhh," Harry moaned at Neville's touch. Neville's touch was much different than I usually was, for Neville's hands seemed to radiate a cold feeling that made Harry cock twitch with excitement. Harry felt that same tingling feeling as when his replica touché him, except instead of an intense strand of heat Harry felt a ray of coldness surge over his cock.

"I can't let you two have all of the fun," said Harry's copy as he started to caress the inside of Harry's tight ass. The hot tingling feeling returned as the Harry imitation lubed his fingers and began to slowly guide them into Harry's asshole.

Harry's mind was bombarded with wave after wave of pleasure; the overwhelming feeling of warmth coming from inside his ass and the erotic chilling feeling coming from his cock was driving him insane. Suddenly the coldness radiating on his cock was gone; Harry opened his eyes to see Neville's enormous cock starting at him. Harry's mouth started to water a bit as he gazed at Neville's cock.

"You want it?" asked Neville moving his dick closer to Harry's open mouth.

Harry opened his mouth wide to beg Neville for his dick, but the only sound that came out was a loud moan as Harry's clone slowly slide his solid cock was beaming through his entire body. Harry looked back at Neville awaiting cock and had to concentrate harder than he ever had in his life to form the words, "Please Master."

Neville grinned and then began to slowly push his cock into Harry's awaiting mouth. As Neville's cock glided into his mouth, Harry felt as though he was licking on a popsicle from all of the coolness that Neville's dick radiated. Harry's cock was now harder than it had ever been before. It twitched and shivered as it leaked pre cum onto the floor. Harry could already feel the tremendous amount of pressure building in his cock, begging to be released

Harry moaned louder as his replica suddenly began to thrust his cock deep inside of Harry. The Harry copy started thrusting his cock faster ad faster inside of Harry, making Harry's mind flood with pleasure as he moaned more and more. The extremes of Neville's cold cock and his copies hot member were driving him crazy. Harry could feel his cum pushing harder and harder for release. Neville's speed started to quicken as he and Harry's replica were now thrusting their cocks as fast as they could into Harry.

Harry was completely lost in pleasure now, his eyes seemed to stop working and he could only feel the two cocks furiously slamming into him from both ends. Harry's breathing started to stagger as he felt his cock ready to burst if it was not allowed to cum soon.

Neville and the Harry replica were thrusting into Harry with such force that Harry's entire body was shocking when both the replica and Neville performed one last mighty thrust and simultaneously filled Harry with their cum. Harry could fill his replica's hot cum fill his ass and spill out onto the floor. Harry could not even contain Neville's cool cum as it filled his entire mouth and started to seep out onto the floor. When Neville and the replica had finished empting their seed into Harry, they both grabbed his cock and pulled off the ring that encased it.

Harry couldn't contain his cum anymore and erupted tons of his cum onto the floor. A wave of different and vibrant colors crossed Harry's eyes as his body relaxed and he drifted off to sleep. Harry woke up to professor Snape staring him in the face with a look of pure hatred.

"I don't know how you and Longbottom managed to clean this place, but I promise you that your next detention will not be as easy," said Snape as he flared his nostrils.

"You and Longbottom go to bed," said Snape. Harry could barely manage the strength to move, but got off of the floor and He and Neville made their way to the Gryffindor common room. As they reached the stairs to their room Harry grabbed Neville's arm.

"Before we go up I have to know if you have really been doing these things to me or if I'm just losing my mind?" asked Harry.

Neville looked deeply into Harry's eyes and said, "You haven't been dreaming Harry. All the things we did together were real." Neville fumbled around in his rove an handed Harry a book with no title or author on it, just a picture of a penis on the binding.

"All the answer's you want are in that book," said Neville as he walked up the stairs.

Harry opened the book and saw that there was nothing written on the pages. He looked at the binding of the book and began to rub his hand over it. He noticed that the penis started to glow as he moved his hand over it. Harry started to stroke the penis picture until it started to glow brightly. Suddenly words began to appear on the front of the book and read, "Welcome to the Order of the Penis."

P.S. And thanks to everyone who left encouraging comments, it really did help me to work harder to get a chapter up.

P.P.S. I am a review whore so please do send in reviews. I love to hear what people think. Plus I do tend to finish a chapter quicker when I have encouragement

P.P.P.S. If you like this fan-fic you should try the new one I just wrote called Harry Potter and the Order of the Penis. It starts off with Draco Malfoy and Percy Weasley working summer jobs at the Ministry of Magic. One night while they're closing up they get captured and forced to become sex slave for the Order of the Penis, led by Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Draco and Percy are forced to learn all the tricks of become a perfect sex slave. (The members of the Order of the Penis include: Fred, George, and Ron Weasley, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, Dean Thomas, Viktor Krum, Seamus Finnigan, and Colin and Dennis Creevey).


End file.
